


I Confess

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confusion, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9569144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Stiles confession does not go as planned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Today's word was Scripted

“Look, Derek, I love you. I have loved you for years. There, I said it, now the ball is in your court,” Stiles’ voice barley more than a whisper.

“CUT! That wasn’t your line. That line was never part of Macbeth. Where is your script? I will only tolerate my actors saying their scripted lines!” Coach Finstock yelled, starting the couple on the stage.

“I think we made a wrong turn. Sorry coach, we are not reading for parts.”

“Rubbish, you know I don’t care if you like boys are girls. I thought you wanted to read for Lady Macbeth and this... are you a student here? I can't let you in the play unless you're a student. Please, tell me you are a student and want the role of Macbeth."

"Sorry, not a student, maybe Layhey or McCall would be a better fit. As for Lady Macbeth, I would choose Lydia Martin or Erica Reyes. I think that the ladies would be upset if you replaced them with a toothpick," Derek rushed to say. He had tried to warn Stiles that there was someone in the audience, but he was a little shell by the teen's confession.

Stiles grabbed Derek's hand and rushed off stage before Coach could day another word. Once they were out in the parking lot Derek pulled them to a stop and put his finger to Stiles' lips silencing any question he was about to ask. "I love you too, but nothing below the belt before you're eighteen."

"Fair, can we kiss? I mean, I can wait six months if kisses are allow-"

Derek cut off his sentence by capturing Stiles' lips and kissing him for all it's worth. "I'll take that as a yes," he whispered after they had parted for air.

"Take it as a down payment and a promise, but yes, we can kiss, if you keep up your grades. I don't want your dad shooting."

"Deal, want to come to my place? I have a suspicion that Finstock is going to put at least me in Macbeth, you too if he can swing it."

"Only if he switches it to A Midsummer's Night Dream," Derek shot back with a grin.

Stiles could only groan and shake his head. "You just doomed us both. If I get cast as a fawn, I will put tacks in all your chairs and wolfsbane in your tea."

Derek could only laugh, but he knew the man he was in love with had cursed him... them. Now he needed to look up that damned play and start memorizing lines.

~Fin~


End file.
